Never too hot for chocolate
by Drives-me-crazy
Summary: one-shot It is a very hot day, Paige's parents are out of town for the weekend and Emily's in the mood for... games and chocolate. Oh boy... As promised: lighter, sexier, dirtier for you all ;)


**Never too hot for chocolate**

"We're going to be back on Sunday night. Will you be ok until then?"

"Dad, I'm not a child! I can manage being alone for the weekend" I said to him for the third time this morning.

"Fine, fine. Just take care, ok?" he kissed my forehead and headed for his car as I waited by the door for my parents to finally leave. "Oh, and you better not slack off on your training for the weekend, you hear me?!" he shouted from the car.

"Yeah, yeah…" I rolled my eyes and I got back inside when they disappeared down the road. I felt sorry for them, having to be inside that car for the whole 4 hour drive on this day. It was so hot you could practically cook some eggs with only the heat.

I put out my phone and quickly sent a text to Emily telling her that she could come now, unable to stop a smile as I bit my lip. My parents had to go for the weekend to a church seminary and I had the house all to myself… and Emily, of course. We just finished our exams and we really needed some quality time together, if you know what I mean. 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and quickly opened the door, an enormous smile on my face.

"Hi, gorgeous!" I said grabbing her face and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey" she chuckled. "You're not bad yourself" she said with a playful smirk as she looked me up and down.

"Come on, get inside" I grabbed her bag and took it to the living room. "Do you want anything?"

"Yes, please! Do you have some water? It's crazy hot out there!" she said waving her hands in front of her, trying to make a point.

"Actually, I've got… chocolate ice cream!" I reached for it at the end of the fridge. It was Emily's favorite, so I made sure we had some for today. Which was a good thing because she was smiling like a child on Christmas now.

"Aw, you're the best!" she kissed my cheek before snatching the ice cream from my hands. I shook my head watching her stuff a spoonful into her mouth. "This-is-amazing!" she said before she grabbed another.

"Hey! Don't finish it!" I said trying to get some from her. She kept it away from me as much as she could but I finally reached it… only she pulled it away again and my spoon came flying to my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she wasn't, she was laughing. She put the ice cream aside, grabbed my face and started kissing and licking the ice cream on my cheek and along my jaw. Then my lips and she pinned me to the kitchen counter as I grabbed her by the waist. When I started to lower my hands to her butt she pulled away with a smirk on her face.

"Easy there, babe! We've got the whole weekend for that"

"But we haven't got some decent time alone in weeks! I've missed you, you know?" I said pouting.

"Oh, really?" her smirk got bigger. "Wanna play a game then?" _oh god, the glint in her eyes._

"A game?" I chuckled as I pulled her closer.

"Mm-hm, it's called…" she put her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear. "Too Hot"

"Oh, I like how that sounds…" I said biting my lip.

"Yeah, and the game says we start kissing…" she kissed me and continued explaining while at it. "And we… keep kissing" then she grabbed my hands and put them behind my back. "And we can't… touch" I chuckled in between kisses.

"And what happens if I touch you?" I said pulling away.

"Then…" she put a strand of hair behind my ear. "You lose. And I get to do with you whatever I want"

"And if you touch me?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear her saying it.

"Then you get to do… whatever you want with me" she whispered against my lips before kissing me. "Go"

We started kissing with our hands at our backs. As the kiss went on my hands were getting closer and closer to Emily. I tried to resist and managed to keep them in the air for a while for balance as I was sitting on the kitchen counter now. Emily had her hands tangled on her own hair, keeping them busy. She pulled on my bottom lip and then licked it. I opened my mouth to let her in, her tongue grazing mine. I couldn't take it as she was breathing into my mouth, little moans escaping hers. It was intoxicating. My hands were just above her hips. I tried to resist a little longer but then she chuckled against my lips and I lost it. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, pressing her centre with mine. She let out a loud moan and without pulling away she said:

"You lost"

I stopped kissing her with our foreheads pressed together. I smiled with my eyes closed. "That's not fair. You know that I find it… very sexy when you laugh"

"I just know my game" she smirked as she got closer. "Now what should I do with you?" she whispered in my ear and then she licked my earlobe. I closed my eyes and my hands started going up her sides. She stopped them before I could get any further. "Uh, did I say you could touch me?" she breathed.

"We both know I can't help it" I chuckled.

"Oh, then I'll have to teach you" she said and she made me get down from the counter. With her hands on my waist she started to pull me down. "Lay down" she ordered.

With my eyes open and never leaving hers I did as she said. This was by far the sexiest thing I had ever experienced. She took her hands to her jean shorts, running her fingers through the waistband and undoing the button and zipper. She got them off and then got down on her knees, straddling me.

"You're so sexy, babe" I said as I ran a hand up her thigh.

"You're doing it again, Paige" she started undoing the buttons on my shirt. "You're a bad girl, you know that?" she ran a finger from the waistband of my jeans, to my chest and up to my mouth. "I need to make you understand"

She reached for something behind her and showed it to me with a mischievous smile. Chocolate ice cream. _Oh, boy. This is going to get messy._ She took some of it with the spoon. It had melted a little from the heat but it was still as cold as ice cream should be. She put some on my shoulder and then bent down to lick it from it. She bit my shoulder softly before straightening again. I let out a shaky breath as she put some more around my bellybutton. She didn't get it off immediately, but she left a trail of ice cream between my breasts, along my neck and on my lips. Then she kissed me, running her tongue all over my lips before going down to my neck, sucking slightly. I threw my head back letting a groan out. She ran her tongue along my collarbone, then my chest, between my breasts where she pulled at my bra with her teeth and finally making it to my bellybutton, licking the last of the ice cream on my body.

She stayed there a little longer, drawing circles around it with her tongue while she fumbled with the button of my jeans. She pulled them off and got herself in between my legs. I propped myself up on my elbows to kiss her hungrily. I managed to sit without breaking the kiss, my hands undoing the buttons on her shirt and my mouth kissing down the skin that was showing up. I unclasped her bra as well and took a hand to one of her breasts and my mouth to the other. She had her hand tangled in my hair as I licked and sucked on her nipple, pinching the other with my hand. She unclasped my bra too and grabbed my face to kiss her desperately. A soft moan escaped from my mouth as I felt our breasts pressed together. I put her legs at either side of me so our centers were in contact with each other, the both of us moaning into the kiss.

I slipped a hand into her underwear and ran a finger along her wetness. She gasped at the first stroke. I started rubbing her clit gently. "Inside" she said against my lips. I thrust two fingers inside of her. She threw her head back and I started sucking on her pulse point. I saw the ice cream was at my arm length. I put some on my fingers and took them to Emily's mouth. She was breathing heavily, rocking her hips against my other hand and a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. She put my fingers into her mouth, licking the ice cream off of them. Seeing her like that, the throbbing on my own crotch was almost unbearable.

"I- I'm gonna…" her walls were tightening around my fingers.

"Let it out, babe" I whispered. "Come on" she took her mouth to my shoulder, biting on it.

Her whole body shuddered as she reached her climax. With my hand on her back I laid her down, slowly removing my fingers from her. I kissed her deeply, supporting myself with my arms at either side of her head.

"Sorry" she said caressing the marks on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it happens when you're that good" I smirked at her.

"Oh, really?" she rolled on top of me. "Let's see what I can get"

She put herself in between my legs and started to take my panties off. She lifted my legs to her shoulders and started kissing the inside of my thigh.

"Em…" I let out in a husky voice. She continued her way, kissing and licking my inner thigh. "Emily, please… I can't take it"

She smirked and pulled my hips closer to her face. She let out a breath against my wetness, sending a shiver down my spine. Then her tongue ran through it up to my clit. She started drawing circles around it and I couldn't stop the loud moans escaping from my mouth anymore. I covered my eyes with my arm and at this point I was panting. She pushed her tongue inside me a few times and then replaced it with her fingers, her tongue going back to my clit.

"Oh god… Em…" I couldn't speak properly. "Faster… please…!"

I was almost there. I felt Emily curl her fingers and my mind went blank. I arched my back as I was having spasms. Emily kept running her tongue soothingly along my centre until my body relaxed. She kissed her way up to my mouth and I moaned softly when I tasted myself in her mouth. We laid side by side on the kitchen floor, holding hands.

"This was all your fault" Emily said smiling. "You know I love chocolate"

"Yeah, now my whole body's sticky" I said scrunching up my face.

"You should take a shower then" she said with a knowing smile.

"I should…" I smirked at her and lifted my head to kiss her. "And you should get in there with me" she nodded, her smile getting bigger.

"I totally should"

* * *

Lighter, sexier, dirtier... more like messier hahaha I don't really like chocolate that much, but like this... who wouldn't

Hope you all liked it! It's so much fun to write stuff like this, you know? Please let me know if you liked it and if you have any obsevations about my writing (or my english) pleeeeasee let me know :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
